


Confidence

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Life isn't about playing fair, it's about having confidence, and Severus has oodles of it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer – I make no profit from this. I've just been watching 'Hustle'; that was my prompt for this lol!**

**Warnings – slash, threesome, voyeurism, incest, Non-magical AU, adult language, under 18. You have been warned, so please don't flame.**

**A/N – Hell yes! There is actually a plot to this! Go me! Not a big one though…The money is kind of implausible, but I'm claiming artistic licence**

 

 

Harry smiled softly at his reflection as he sat down in front of the vanity. He'd already painted his nails a sparkling peach, and applied shimmer lotion to his entire body, making his tan skin glitter in the light. He was wearing shiny silver hot pants, but nothing else yet. He looked at the cosmetics in front of him and set to work. First a primer, to even his skin tone, and then a layer of foundation. He was careful to blend well; the clients didn't like it to be obvious he was made up, and Harry was practised at this. Next was a dusting of bronzer, to accentuate his cheekbones. When he'd started out he'd used blusher, but moved to bronzer after a few months because it brought in more money.

Next was eyes, and Harry found his pot of green dazzle dust, loading the brush with just the right amount to outline, not paint. The green glitter enhanced his eyes, widening them to a child-like innocence and making his irises sparkle. He used a lot of mascara to exaggerate his already long and curled lashes, both upper and lower, and as an afterthought swept the wand over his eyebrows, neatening them slightly.

Harry carefully outlined his lips and then filled them in with a neutral lip-liner, before adding a red gloss, nothing too garish, just enough to make his lips look swollen and kissed. Running a hand through his hair to muss up the raven locks, Harry was satisfied with himself, and stood up. He pulled on the crisp white shirt, doing it up to the third button, so that a large portion of hairless chest was exposed. Selecting a wide leather belt, he draped it around his waist and allowed the belt to just gently nick in the shirt, giving him a slight waist and accentuating his hips. Satisfied that he looked the part, Harry headed downstairs.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco itched at his bowtie as he bent down on the pretext of getting more ice. When he stood back up he found obsidian eyes watching him, and shivered gently. "What would you like tonight, Sir?"

"Besides your arse around me? A whiskey, on the rocks."

Draco got the drink and passed it to Severus, his fingers trailing across his Master's in a deliciously private gesture. Severus looked like a very rich businessman tonight, and Draco took the crisp twenty handed to him and placed it in the cash register, holding Severus' change in his hand. "Would Sir care to tip his waiter?"

"Oh no, you'll have to earn a tip. There's sixteen pounds there, that's a blow job at the least, little dragon."

Draco moaned, and passed the change back to Severus, hissing under his breath, "Stop it, I've got a hard-on as it is seeing you in that suit, you're making it worse!"

"Good. You know I love you the most when you're rock hard for me."

"Master please…"

"Alright, you can have a reprieve for now. You have another customer."

Draco nodded, and walked over to the middle-aged man at the other end of the bar, grateful that the high bar concealed his tented trousers – no-one likes a waiter with a hard-on. Well, his father does, but that was his father…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus took his seat on the comfortable couches, in between a businessman from Maine and some southerner talking loudly on his mobile through the plum in his mouth about how when his wife was away he loved a bit of arse. Severus rolled his eyes internally, and scoped out the competition. The Maine guy was wearing a good suit but cheap shoes; he'd be out of the bidding relatively quickly. Stuck-up southerner was currently talking about what a bargain his plasma TV had been; he wouldn't put up serious money. On the next sofa was an obese man with a thick northern accent, and Severus recognised him as the chief of the police for Lancashire. Now he could be competition, and he was someone to be wary of. Next to him was a nervous looking man with messy brown hair – he was obviously a first-timer, and no real threat.

And sat on a chair, legs crossed and a cigar dangled between his fingers, was the mark. He was money; everything about him dripped dollar signs, and he spoke in an easy lilt; a Queens accent diluted by years of working in London. Severus settled back in his chair and pretended to be interested in the Maine guy's dot-com business; didn't he realise they all went bust in the end? No, the real money was in confidence, and Severus had oodles of it…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Lucius groaned at the picture Harry painted, and smirked at his beautiful little catamite. "You look perfect."

"Do I look a million dollars?"

"At least. Severus says the mark is real money, with a taste for beautiful little waifs like you."

"How young does he like them?"

"Legal, but young. You look stunning, and you fit the bill perfectly. I'm going to go out there, are you ready to strut your stuff?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Lucius smiled, and stepped out into the main room of the hotel suite. "Gentlemen, I trust you all got here without interruption? I apologise for the cloak and dagger nature of tonight, but when one has beauty personified for sale, one tends to be over-cautious. I am sure you all recognise my voice, but to avoid any confusion, I am Calvin Kray."

The collected men laughed, and Lucius smiled as he gestured to the door he had just come through. "Now, I could talk all night, but I know why you are here. Let me take this opportunity to show you what you are bidding for. Alexis, come out here please?"

Lucius smirked inwardly at the sharp intake of breath that came from the men when Harry walked out; the picture of sexual innocence. He smiled softly at the men, one hand dangling on his hip and the other playing with his hair gently; twirling it suggestively through his fingers as the men gorged their eyes on his body.

"Alexis here is a very rare specimen indeed; he turned seventeen in July and remains unspoiled, though he is very well informed. Tonight, gentlemen, you are bidding for one night with this beautiful creature, in this pre-paid hotel room. Alexis, why don't you give us a little spin?"

Harry spun round obligingly, the shirt flying up a little to reveal the bottom of his tight arse. He smiled demurely at the group, his eyes lingering a little longer on the mark's than on any other's. 

"Alexis, if you could go and wait in the bedroom, someone will be in shortly."

Lucius watched as Harry headed back through the door, swaying his hips slightly before the closing door stole him from view. He turned back to the group of men and took his seat in the circle. "Waiter, your services are no longer required."

"Sir."

Draco inclined his head before vacating the room, and Lucius knew he was going back to their safe-apartment. Lucius waited until he had everyone's attention before speaking. "On account of his youth, and virginity, I am opening the bidding for Alexis at fifty thousand pounds. Do I have any takers?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus watched as Maine guy, Obnoxious Southerner and Nervous guy were all knocked out of the bidding, and the Mark hadn't bid at all yet, but Severus was not worried. The current bid stood at one hundred and thirty-five thousand, and belonged to the Police Chief.

"One hundred and forty for a night with a virgin angel? No takers? OK, going for one hundred and thirty-five thousand once, going twice…"

"One fifty."

Police chief looked livid, and Severus smirked slightly as Lucius turned to him, nothing about his behaviour indicating that they knew each other.

"One hundred and fifty thousand pounds. Does anyone want to go any higher? No? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity; after tonight Alexis will be just another whore. Well, if you're all sure, for one hundred and fifty thousand pounds Alexis goes to the gentleman with…"

"Two hundred thousand, cash."

Lucius stopped dead and looked at the Mark, feigning shock, "Two…two hundred thousand?"

"Cash. Unless, of course, this man has another bid?"

Severus scowled, and shook his head. "No, this is out of my playground."

"Two hundred thousand it is then! Well, you and I will take care of the details while these men are leaving."

Severus stood up, and led the way, muttering under his breath about 'bloody-rich yanks' as he slammed out of the hotel apartment…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry was sat on the bed when the Mark came in, and smiled up at him. "I guess you'll be keeping me warm tonight?"

"I guess I will. Now, why don't you and I get acquainted?"

"I'd like that. I'm glad it was you, and not that greasy pervert. Or the fat one."

"Well, I couldn't let something as beautiful as you end up with any of those degenerates. Calvin told me there was champagne?"

"I poured some, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all little one. Now, why don't you pour me a glass and then take that pretty shirt off?"

Harry passed the mark a glass, smiling as he drained it, and refilled it from the bottle in his hand. Again, this glass was downed, and Harry emptied the bottle before tossing it to the floor and moving his hands to his buttons.

"You know, sweet thing, there's a pole in here for a reason."

"You want to see me dance, sugar?"

"I want to see you dance."

Harry smiled, and undid the shirt, letting it hang open on his shoulders as the belt kept it on. Wrapping his hand around the pole he began to gyrate his hips seductively, before using his leg to spin himself around the pole. He carried on dancing as the mark began to sway, and stopped only when he collapsed backwards onto the bed. Checking for a pulse wasn't needed, as an almighty snore shook the windows, and Harry sniggered as he did the shirt back up and pulled on a pair of jeans, slipping soundlessly out of the hotel room…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He'd barely locked the door before he felt an erection pressed into his back, and insistent lips at his neck. He could hear Draco screaming and begging from one of the bedrooms, and heard Lucius' grunts. "Started without me, Sev?"

"Not properly, I'm the only one that's come yet, though Lucius doesn't sound far off."

Harry groaned, and laced his fingers with Severus', guiding the older man's hand down to his groin. "They're fucking?"

"Draco is being fucked. Very hard. With a cock-ring on. Daddy's really giving it to him."

"Oh fuck. Gotta watch."

"Did it go OK?"

"Yeah, guy drank the entire bottle in five minutes, was out in another ten. Sev, we're missing it!"

Severus chuckled, and allowed himself to be dragged into his own bedroom, where Draco was face down on the bed being fucked royally. They'd barely entered the room when Lucius roared out his orgasm and collapsed onto the bed, gasping in air as Harry sauntered over to him and straddled his sweaty body, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Everything go OK?"

"Everything went fine, Luc, he was out within fifteen minutes. But I'm not doing it next time, Draco can, it's always me! What did we make?"

"Less costs, we made one hundred and sixty thousand. That's forty thousand each."

"Mmm, I'll have to think about what I want to buy!"

"Master please!"

Severus chuckled as Harry and Lucius looked up from their conversation to smirk at Draco, and at a nod from Lucius and one from himself, Harry stood up and began to undress swiftly, his skin still glittering from the lotion as Draco rolled onto his back and looked at Severus imploringly. "Please?"

"No, not yet. It's Harry's turn, and then our star performer can decide your fate."

Draco would have replied, but he'd just been swiftly entered by Harry, and all the air left him in a whoosh as he thrust his hips to meet the brunette. As Harry leaned over and kissed him deeply, Draco whimpered and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, dragging blunt nails down his tan back and gripping the firm swell of his arse, trying to pull the brunette in deeper.

"Desperate?"

"Har~ry! Tell him!"

"Oh no baby, you know I love you like this!"

"Not fair! It's never you!"

Harry smirked, and jacked his hips in harder, hearing the squelch of semen that eased his path. "I wouldn't look anywhere near as beautiful as you like this. You suit deprivation, Draco, it agrees with your skin tone."

Harry accompanied his words with his hand sliding between their bodies and tugging on Draco's prick harshly, relishing the scream of anguish that escaped his current playmate. He was so lost in Draco's torment that he barely noticed Severus moving, reacting to the older man only when he felt two long fingers slide inside him. "Oh fuck Sev."

Severus worked quickly, opening Harry up wide enough to take his length and sliding in with a heart-felt moan. He smirked gently at Lucius, sprawled out in a chair and stroking his soft cock; wakening himself up for the inevitable night of fun he'd be having with Harry. Which drew Severus back to the more immediate reality; the wanton little slut was clenching around him and whining like a bitch in heat. 

Harry felt as Severus began to thrust into him, and he moaned loudly, looking up at his lover. Severus and Draco were just accessories in Harry and Lucius' game, and the brunette allowed Severus' thrusts to provide him with momentum, never taking his eyes away from deep grey pools. His hands were splayed either side of Draco's head, and he could feel his orgasm coiling in his stomach. Harry desperately wanted to close his eyes, to throw his head back in pleasure, but he forced himself to keep looking at Lucius, to keep watching his lover take pleasure from his over-stimulated body, until Severus picked up his thrusts, and Harry felt himself tipping…

They both came in a rush of sensation and cries, and fell clumsily on top of Draco, who was past screaming and could only moan desperately. Harry groaned as Severus moved out of him, and smirked down at Draco. "Satisfied?"

"Please…don't tease me!"

"Yeah, that's Sev's job isn't it?"

"Tonight, Harry, I believe it's your job. You're our star, you decide when Draco cums."

"Thanks Sev, but I feel mean tonight. You know what, since you're so fond of them Dray, I'm gonna give you a blow-job!"

Draco howled, and tried to shuffle away from Harry, but he wasn't quick enough to get away from Severus, who grabbed his hands and hauled Draco up to lie against him, threading his legs through the blonde's to pin them in place. As Severus pulled his legs apart, Draco's were pulled open, and Harry crawled between them, eyeing his friend greedily. The blonde's cock was thick and purple, and from the scream that fell out of plump lips when Harry nipped gently at the tip, it hurt too. Harry began nipping his way up and down the shaft, leaving little teeth marks where he'd bitten the skin. 

Harry reached Draco's sac and sucked each of the heavy ovals into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue before moving back to Draco's straining cock. He was using his teeth instead of his tongue, and a quick glance up revealed that fresh tears were streaming down Draco's cheeks as Severus slipped a gag onto the blonde. Harry caught the sign, and quickly took Draco's over-stimulated head into his mouth, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks, tasting Draco's salty pre-cum leaking into his mouth. Releasing the suction, Harry began to slip down Draco's shaft, taking the imposing organ in to the base and stilling, allowing Draco to feel the mingled pain/pleasure of this act before dragging his teeth back up the blonde's shaft and leaving little lines of red. Draco's entire body was trembling, and Harry caught Severus' eyes, nodding softly. 

The older man smirked, and covered Draco's eyes, mouthing 'Be my guest' down at Harry. Harry smirked right back at him, and returned his attention to Draco's erection. He began sucking and tugging at it mercilessly, using every trick he had to make Draco writhe and scream into his gag. Every touch was brutal, leaving the poor blonde's cock purple bordering on blue. Harry was pinching his foreskin tightly, and met streaming grey eyes, smiling softly before sliding his mouth over Draco's head. Once his teeth were in place under the swell, Harry released the cock ring and let it fall to the bed. There was a moment where every cell in Draco's body was completely still, and then Harry bit down, and Draco screamed, tensing as he exploded into Harry's mouth and then falling back against Severus in a faint.

Harry pulled off Draco and smirked down at his friend. "Looks satisfied, doesn't he?"

"That he does. Now, when he comes to I have no intention of sharing him, so disappear."

Harry pouted, but stood up and grabbed Lucius, pulling the blonde into a searing kiss and grinding against his hard cock. "Wanna risk getting to our room without being seen?"

"No, another charge of public indecency is the last thing we need. Pull on a robe and _hurry up_!"

Harry smirked, and yanked on a robe, as did Lucius. They waved a goodnight at Severus and headed to the door of the hotel room, grabbing the keys to their own room on the way.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to do Alexis."

Harry smirked, and led the way to their room, fumbling the key into the lock as Lucius rubbed against him. "You'd better stop that, virgins are notorious for coming early, and you wouldn't want that."

"No I wouldn't. Maybe you should just be Harry tonight."

"Maybe. I was serious earlier, the next one; Draco can be the whore, I'm sick of putting on fucking mascara!"

"Severus suggested a new con."

"Oh yeah?"

"Twins. You know; light and dark, fair and tanned, two sides of the same coin."

"Twins?"

"Twice as much money."

"Twins. Rubbing up against Draco while pervy old men bid on our combined asses?"

Lucius groaned and backed Harry against the closed door, biting down hard on his neck and relishing the cry from his young lover. He heard Harry chuckle, and whisper in his ear.

"Twins it is."


End file.
